Gabumon
Gabumon is a Reptile Digimon whose name and design are derived from the "Gabu Kashira", a Kabuki puppet whose face instantly changes from that of a timid maiden to a horned fiend with the pull of a string. Although it is covered by a fur pelt, it is still clearly a Reptile Digimon. Due to its extremely timid and shy personality, it always gathers up the data which Garurumon leaves behind, and shapes it into a fur pelt to wear. Because it is wearing the fur pelt of Garurumon, who is feared by other Digimon, it fills the role of safeguarding itself as a result of protecting its body. When it is wearing the fur pelt, its personality does a complete 180° shift. 'Appearance' Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings. 'Description' Gabumon is at times shy and obedient, not willing to openly help unless those precious to him are harmed. He is utterly devoted to Zacha, aiding him on his journey of self discovery, even if it brings him against the rest of the DigiDestined. He exemplifies friendship in the utter lengths he goes to help Zacha but not let him go down the spiral of self destruction. Gabumon is fiercely protective of his appearance without his pelt, not wanting to be seen without it, which causes Zacha to speak up in his defense more than once. He does give up his pelt once, however, when Zacha is unconscious and need of warmth. Attacks *'Blue Blaster:' Shoots a blast of blue fire from his mouth. *'Horn Attack:' Stabs upward with his horn. 'Partners' Zacha.jpg|Zacha Summers|link=Zacha Summers Chord9.jpg|Chord Summers|link=Chord Summers Peyton.jpg|Peyton Summers|link=Peyton Summers Jensen Summers.JPG|Jensen Summers|link=Jensen Summers Velkan Summers8.jpg|Velkan Summers|link=Velkan Summers Julian Summers4.jpg|Julian Summers|link=Julian Summers Hunter4.jpg|Hunter Summers|link=Hunter Summers Channing Summers5.jpg|Channing Summers|link=Channing Summers Kellan2.jpg|Kellan Summers|link=Kellan Summers Blaise Summers.jpeg|Blaise Summers|link=Blaise Summers Leon Summers2.jpg|Leon Summers|link=Leon Summers Cameron3.jpg|Cameron Summers|link=Cameron Summers 'Other Forms' Punimon's Digi-Egg Punimon's Digi-Egg is held by the Agents alongside Zacha's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Friendship, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests. When Piedmon attacks their base and steals the Tags and Crests, Gennai takes the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escapes in a Mekanorimon. He deposits the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatches into Punimon. Punimon After his Digi-Egg is rescued from the Dark Masters before the start of Digimon Adventure, Gabumon hatches into Punimon on File Island. He eventually digivolves to Tsunomon while waiting for his partner to come. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. Tsunomon Tsunomon is Gabumon's In-Training form. He is a bodyless white head with orange fur, red eyes, and a gray horn. While waiting for his partner before the start of Digimon Adventure, Punimon digivolves to this form on File Island. With the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, he plays with the Digivices until they disappear one day, heralding the arrival of their partners. Tsunomon finally meets his partner Zacha Summers, and they meet up with the rest of the DigiDestined. He digivolves to his main form Gabumon when Kuwagamon corners him on the cliff face. From then on, Tsunomon only appears when Gabumon uses too much energy by digivolving to his Ultimate or Mega forms, such as after defeating Digitamamon as WereGarurumon, and warp digivolving to MetalGarurumon to beat VenomMyotismon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Tsunomon fires bubbles from his mouth. Garurumon Garurumon is Gabumon's Champion form. Gabumon first digivolves to Garurumon to protect Zacha from a rampaging Seadramon. Garurumon then becomes, for the most part, Gabumon's default battle form as it provides a significant amount of strength without delving too deeply into his energy reserves. He uses it to take on Devimon and all threats up until Digitamamon, where he digivolves to WereGarurumon. Garurumon still comes into use when they can't afford to spend too much energy, like while infiltrating Myotismon's castle to reach the gate. Gabumon once again assumes his Garurumon form in the sequel while liberating Santa Geria. They discover it is the Control Spires which allow the Digimon Emperor's influence to spread, and so Garurumon stays behind to defend the freed areas. Garurumon is among the Digimon who take part in Agumon's rescue mission. Garurumon saves Patamon from a Dark Spiral then teams with Raidramon to destroy the one on MetalGreymon. Attacks *'Howling Blaster:' Spews high-temperature blue flames from his mouth. WereGarurumon WereGarurumon is Gabumon's Ultimate form. Garurumon first digivolves to WereGarurumon to battle Digitamamon, when Zacha learns the true meaning of friendship in sacrifice and trust. WereGarurumon defeats Digitamamon and scares off his Vegiemon workers. WereGarurumon then becomes the form that Gabumon takes whenever they need to fight strong or quickly, such as against Dokugumon and Myotismon himself, up until he attains his Mega form, MetalGarurumon. Between Digimon Adventure and its sequel, Gennai calls the DigiDestined to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Gabumon temporary loses the ability to become WereGarurumon. Attacks *'Wolf Claw:' Slashes with his powerful claws, leaving red shockwaves. *'Garuru Kick:' Kicks in a full circle, unleashing a shockwave. MetalGarurumon MetalGarurumon is Gabumon's Mega form. MetalGarurumon is the result of a prophecy leading to VenomMyotismon's defeat. When Zacha and Josh are pierced with arrows of hope and light, Gabumon and Agumon attain their Mega forms. Together with the rest of the DigiDestined and their Digimon, they manage to defeat VenomMyotismon. MetalGarurumon clashes with WarGreymon when Zacha questions his place on the team and ultimately defeats the Dark Master Puppetmon when he is driven off by the other DigiDestined. MetalGarurumon joins WarGreymon against Piedmon until Zacha arrives, but he is turned into a keychain early in the full fight and requires MagnaAngemon to fully recover in time to defeat the jester. In the final charge against Apocalymon, MetalGarurumon, with WarGreymon, attacks Apocalymon's main body. Gabumon digivolves to MetalGarurumon to fight Diaboromon, but he is beaten when the emails from around the world slow him down. Despite this, MetalGarurumon attempts to fight once more, and combined with the power from the hopes of everyone, DNA digivolves with WarGreymon to Omnimon. Attacks *'Metal Wolf Claw:' Spews a cold wave at absolute zero which completely freezes everything, and brings the victim's vital functions to a screeching halt. *'Ice Wolf Claw:' Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout his body. *'Giga Missile:' Fires a freezing missile from his chest. *'Metal Wolf Snout:' Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on his snout. 'Other Variations' BlackGabumon BlackGabumon is a Rookie-level Digimon who is the black equivalent of Gabumon. Roxas Summers' Tsunomon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Petit Fire' *'Little Horn' *'Horn Attack' Gabumon X Gabumon X is a Gabumon modified by the X-Antibody. It shares many similarities to Gabumon, but with more canine features. Gabumon X's pelt is modified for this version colored in a blue and striped with an even darker blue, lacking as many stripes but longer, silver claws at each end. Unlike the reptilian appearance of Gabumon the X-Antibody version has a canine nose, comparatively longer legs, and a bushy, presumably more flexible tail. Gabriel Summers' and Jensen Summers' Tsunomon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Petit Fire Hook' *'Little Horn' BlackGarurumon BlackGarurumon is a Beast Digimon whose name and design is derived from "Black Garurumon". Roxas Summers' Gabumon digivolves into this form. Attcks *'Howling Blaster:' Breathes out a scorching blue flame. *'Freeze Fang' *'Ice Wall' Breathes out any icy mist which quickly turns into a wall. *'Garuru Thrust' *'Ice Cannon' BlackWereGarurumon BlackWereGarurumon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Black Werewolf Garurumon". Roxas Summers' Gabumon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Shadow Claw:' Cuts apart the opponent with the sharp talons on both of its hands. *'Full Moon Kick:' Kicks in a circle. KendoGarurumon KendoGarurmon is a Android Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon whose Japanese name and design is derived from the mythological Garmr and whose English name is derived from the Kendo and Garurumon. It is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Light. Peyton Summers' Gabumon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Lupine Laser:' Shoots a beam of energy from its mouth. *'Howling Star:' Uses the "Wing Blades" on its back to slice apart the enemy. BlackMetalGarurumon BlackMetalGarurumon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Black MetalGarurumon". Roxas Summers' Gabumon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Freezing Breath:' Freezes an opponent with a breath of freezing cold air. *'Blizzard Wolf Claw:' Launches every missile on its body at an opponent. ZeedMetalGarurumon ZeedGarurumon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Zed Garurumon". A subspecies of MetalGarurumon, the final form of Garurumon, it is the ultimate beast tank Digimon equipped with the ultimate superdreadnought-class weapon, "Zeed Cannon". ZeedGarurumon's weapons and ammunition are equipped throughout its body, so its physical strength isn't consumed, and it can sustain a rain of bullets for a long duration. The four laser sights on the tip of its nose have been improved for its ammunition, and can now lock-on to hundreds of objects. Furthermore, ZeedGarurumon possesses an evolutionary code that differs from Digimon that were naturally born in the Digital World, and it is thought that it is a Digimon that digivolved from a Digi-Egg that was produced due to artificial data intervention. The English on its chest reads "Z'd". Velkan Summers' Gabumon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Zeed Cannon:' The ultimate weapon for attack. *'Full Metal Breath:' Mows down the opponent by simultaneously firing the Zeed Cannon alongside all of the other weapons throughout its body. *'Blowback Breath:' Sprays explosive energy from its mouth. MagnaGarurumon MagnaGarurumon is a Android Digimon and Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Magna" (Lat: Great) and Garurumon. As the Legendary Unified Warrior of Light, known as the Transcend Form, it is the fusion of BeoWolfmon and the Spirits of Darkness, Thunder, Steel and Water. MagnaGarurumon can move at a high speed even when it is equipped with all the weapons and the flying unit. If the armor on its chest is separated, it can move even faster. It has a cannon "Sniper Phantom" equipped on its right arm, and the "Strike Phantom" equipped on its left hand. Julian Summers' Gabumon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Starburst Hunter:' Dashes forward, and surrounds himself in an aura of light as he crashes into the opponent. Only used when he drops his armor and weapons. *'Feral Fire:' Leaps into the air, propelling himself forward while raining a wave of gunfire blasts down on the enemy below. Can be fired in one shot bursts from his "Sniper Phantom" or as a machine gun in his "Strike Phantom". *'Magna Missiles:' Consecutive missiles are launched at the opponent. Can be fired from either his flying unit, "Sniper Phantom", or "Strike Phantom". *'Magna Rockets' AncientGarurumon AncientGarurumon is an Ancient Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient Garurumon". It possesses the attribute of "Light", and is one of the legendary "Ten Legendary Warriors" that saved the ancient Digital World. It is called the "Supreme Shining Beast". Its abilities were later passed on to the "Beast Digimon". It is said that in the previous crusade, it survived to the end alongside AncientGreymon, and sealed away Lucemon. Hunter Summers' Gabumon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Sharpness Claymore:' Brandishes its two greatswords with a dazzling radiance and cuts the opponent to pieces. *'Absolute Zero:' Completely halts the movement of electrons with super-cold air at absolute zero and a super-ray or light. Beowulfmon Beowulfmon is a Warrior Digimon and a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Beowulf. Attacks *'Frozen Hunter:' Raises its saber forming a giant wolf of light energy, and then takes a slash that is faster than the eye can see. *'Cleansing Light:' Fires missiles and a laser at its opponents. *'Beo Saber:' Uses the Beo Saber to attack its opponent. 'Trivia' *Gabumon is one of the beings Zacha unquestionably trusts and loves most in the world. He was also one the few Zacha was still close to when Zacha had a tough time trusting anyone. *Gabumon can be seen as hint towards Zacha's then future cryokinetic powers. *Zacha's wolven earrings bear a remarkable resemblance to Garurumon. *It is ironic that Zacha should have a Digi-Partner with wolven qualities, as he is otherwise heavily associated with felines. Category:Digimon